


What laser guns really sound like

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Gay Bashing, Harassment, Laser Guns, M/M, Melons - Freeform, Morons, Rape Threats, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Some moron is hanging around bothering the happy couple but everything will be okay.





	What laser guns really sound like

"CURTIS IS A FAAAAG! STOP FAPPING OFF TO THE FAAAAAAGS! REAL GAY MEN ARE INSULTED BY CURTIS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I JUST PEED MY PANTS!" screamed some whiny moron who'd been hanging around the Atlas for weeks sticking his penis into every melon he could find. The melons were unripe and bitter and the moron's dick was so small he could fit it into a tiny hole.

"Do you mind? We're trying to work," said Veronica.

"GO FAP OFF TO THE FAGGOTS YOU STRAIGHT BITCH! CURTIS IS A WORTHLESS SHELL OF A HOLE! FAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" whined the moron as he kept fucking the melon. Finally Curtis had enough so he picked up a laser gun and shot the fucker and he exploded in a pile of blood and guts and bitter melon pieces. And guess what, Shiro was right, the laser gun did go "blam blam blam."

"Thanks, babe," said Shiro, and he and Curtis made out in front of everyone while BaeBae and Kosmo peed on the exploded corpse.


End file.
